


Лучшее чувство в жизни

by fandom_MassEffect, Nirtoglycerin



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Все не так лирично, как кажется из названия





	Лучшее чувство в жизни

Кандрос давит рукой на поясницу, слегка царапает кожу когтями. Скотт рефлекторно вздрагивает, прогибается сильнее. Член от этого властного жеста дергается. У Скотта и так стоит колом, хотя Кандрос еще толком не касается его — трогает внешнюю сторону бедер, сжимая их ладонями, кладет руку на живот, говорит: 

— Смотри, Скотт, — и шевелит пальцами, привлекая внимание.

Скотт прижимается головой к простыням и смотрит: на свой голый живот и когтистую турианскую лапу, поглаживающую тонкую кожу самыми кончиками когтей. Кандрос опирается одной рукой о кровать, склоняется к самому затылку Скотта, хрипло приказывает: 

— Не смей отвлекаться.

Скотт кивает, как может. Шея ноет, поза слишком неудобная, но он замирает, будто кобра перед дудочником, даже моргать боится — и смотрит. Смотрит, как пальцы с крупными острыми когтями тянутся выше, как смыкаются жесткими подушечками на правом соске — прикосновение слишком грубое, даже болезненное, сосок ноет, вспыхивает болью, но это, черт возьми, встряхивает так, что Скотт едва не подает бедрами вперед. Член липнет к животу, головка краснеет. Возбуждение такое сильное, что это почти больно. Скотт коротко стонет, сильнее сжимает в ладонях простынь, и все-таки не выдерживает — тянется к члену рукой. Сжать, провести вверх-вниз, сильно и с оттяжкой, всего пару раз — этого хватит, чтобы кончить. Это кажется почти необходимым, чудится естественной потребностью, поэтому когда Кандрос перехватывает его руку, Скотт издает звук, похожий на хныканье. 

— Нет, — произносит Кандрос с нажимом. — Сегодня это только мое право.

Скотт жмется лбом к горячим простыням, жмурится — так сильно, что под веками вспыхивают красные пятна. 

— Ка-а-андрос, — тянет он со стоном.

Кандрос увлеченно ласкает второй сосок, дышит в затылок, прижимаясь к бедрам. Его паховые пластины шевелятся: бугрятся, вздрагивают. Скотт чувствует это кожей и стонет — на этот раз длинно, на выдохе.

— Ка-а-а-а-а....

— Попробуй еще раз, — предлагает Кандрос и проводит горячим шершавым языком вдоль шейных позвонков.

Скотт вздрагивает от пробежавших мурашек, подается назад, врезаясь бедрами в жесткого турианца, и шепчет:

— Тирэн.

Кадрос прикусывает его затылок.

Его паховые пластины расходятся, появившийся член, горячий и влажный, оказывается между ягодиц Скотта. Легко скользит — видимо, у турианцев есть какая-то естественная смазка. Скотт несколько раз двигает бедрами вперед-назад, и буквально жмурится от удовольствия, когда Кандрос издает глубокий двухтональный рык.

А потом он отстраняется, удерживает Скотта за бедра на месте, давит на лопатки, вынуждая лечь грудью на простыни. 

— Вытяни руки к изголовью, — говорит он тихо и властно. — Держи их так, чтобы я видел.

Скотт подчиняется.

Кадрос вынуждает его шире расставить ноги, дует на кожу, а затем разводит руками половинки ягодиц в стороны.

Скотт сжимается рефлекторно, член стоит так, что кажется, если Кандрос введет хотя бы один палец, Скотт кончит без рук.

На самом деле, если Кандрос попробует ввести хотя бы один длинный, дли-и-и-инный, но охренительно когтистый палец, Скотт останется без задницы.

Кандрос держит свои пальцы на бедрах Скотта, а потом плотно сжатого кольца мышц касается горячий язык.

Скотт вскрикивает.

Язык Кандроса — шершавый, длинный, тонкий — м-м-м, юркий — трахает Скотта в зад, извивается в дырке. 

И это, черт возьми, лучшее чувство, которое Скотт испытывает в Андромеде.

Или во всей своей жизни.


End file.
